rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Halflight
“Really? Trying to intimidate me into giving up? Pfff, laaame! You think I can’t mop the floor with you, well I beg to differ! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!”-Elaine to an unknown opponent. Elaine Halflight is a hot-tempered descendant of the great Halflight family and one of the only female Arcanes in the entire bloodline. She is the younger sister of Gilbert and the deceased Ambrose Halflight and one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. She is a member of Team Radiance. Appearance Elaine is a light-skinned girl with blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes. Her hair was originally a dark brown, before Elaine dyed it blonde so she could resemble her family’s ancestors more closely. Her hair is often tied into two long, low-hanging braids. Casual Outfit Elaine wears a maroon tank top with black shorts and orange slippers. Battle Outfit She wears a lightweight armor chestplate with a short skirt and long greaves. Also has two metal gauntlets with sleeves and a long, red cape. Personality Elaine has been described by both Gilbert and her mother Beatrice as having the soul of a warrior. She is spunky and is a thrill-seeker for fighting and danger just so she can take it head on and come out strong, despite whatever wounds she gets. She is also energetic and very physically active, and is extremely determined to finish whatever tasks she is faced with. She is also fiercely protective of her friends and very loyal to them, but can also be blunt, short-tempered and even aggressive towards strangers at times. Her love for challenges and tendency to seek danger also makes her rather reckless (obviously) with little consideration for her own safety, but is hardly ever deterred with fear alone due to her bravery. As mentioned above, she has a love for physical combat and has been known to occasionally pick fights with others, and always wants to take on and beat stronger and stronger foes. Elaine is very prideful of her combat skills and will not hesitate to lash out if that pride is wounded or show off her skills in the form of a duel, however it is because of her tendencies that she always becomes bitter whenever she loses at something and will relentlessly seek to improve herself from each battle she loses, learning from her flaws and mistakes and whatnot. Same thing if she is belittled or seen as weak. If that happens, she tries to better her abilities and make herself stronger. She also believes she always has to “earn” anything she wants in order truly deserve it, and as such usually rejects anything that’s just given to her without her having to do a thing. However, a good part of the aforementioned traits above is merely just a mask. In reality, Elaine is a very troubled girl. She usually hides all of her true feelings under a mask and absolutely refuses to talk about her own personal issues. In reality, Elaine is very melancholic and questions if she or her abilities are really good enough for anyone due to her being neglected and belittled during her youth. It is also her treatment in her past where many of her mask personality traits come from. She is afraid of showing any form of weakness or being perceived by others to be weak, and is especially offended when she is the focus of pity, sympathy or, worst of all, condescension and belittlement. Elaine often only displays her true self when she is completely alone and often explodes at anyone who discovers her in her “weak” state, or just act as if nothing happened or even beg them not to tell anyone. Elaine has a special hatred and envy for her brother Gilbert, for he was the one who always got all the attention and was trained in all the Halflight ways while she was left in the dust. She sees him as the final, biggest obstacle she needs to overcome in order to finally be seen as strong and worthy, and as such treats him as more of a rival or adversary than a brother, leading to her always trying to do better than Gilbert and pushing herself to become stronger than him. She also dislikes it if Gilbert is praised for something while she isn’t or shown more attention than her, and will often leave the room to be by herself or just suffer in silence as she glares at him. Elaine *especially* dislikes her parents for their mistreatment of her, but feels completely powerless to object or stand up to them, so she directs all her pain and hatred to Gilbert. Background Elaine was born in the nation of Corinth in a large manor to the latest descendants of the ancient Halflight bloodline, an incredibly long line of powerful Arcane warriors and leaders with Soul Arms that could generate blazing spectral flames. Unfortunately, however, Elaine was an accidental birth, which didn’t make things any better when adding the fact that she had brown hair and was female, which was a grave abnormality considering that a good amount of Halflights across generations were male and had blonde (sometimes orange) hair. Furthermore, her eyes were turquoise rather than fiery orange, yet another trait uncommon among Halflights, Her parents primarily paid more attention to Gilbert, showering him with affection and training him to be a skilled warrior whilst Elaine only received the occasional cold glance or condescending remark from mainly her father Vergil. Her mother Beatrice wasn’t really much better. While she still occasionally cared for Elaine, she often lacked a significant emotional presence in her life and was very strict towards her and told her to never go outside, meanwhile Gilbert had a lot more freedom and was allowed to frolic in the garden whenever he pleased. This, of course, made Elaine grow jealous of her brother and a hatred of her parents. What did Gilbert have that she didn’t? Why him and not her? She had heard hundreds of stories about the deeds of her bloodline, and of Ambrose who had died a few years before her own birth, and had always wanted to be just like them: a powerful warrior who inspired the hearts of others, a fighter, a hero. But every time she tried, her parents - and her father especially - always shot her down and told her she was never going to be “a true Halflight” and insisted that she just take on any other hobby instead. But Elaine didn’t want any other hobby. She *knew* she didn’t. And she knew that her heart didn’t belong in this prison of a house or doing “aNy OthEr hOBBy”. No. It belonged out there. Fighting on the battlefield. And so, against her parent’s wishes, Elaine decided to hone her skills and become a warrior. To constantly challenge herself to take on bigger and bigger threats and finally prove her worth to them over her brother. ....and so, this brings her to Minerva Academy. Powers & Abilities As a Halflight and an Arcane, Elaine possesses great strength, stamina and durability. She also possesses the ability to draw strength from the courage and determination from herself and others to enhance her other powers (as well as endurance, stamina, survivability and strength) for a limited period of time and regenerates from wounds at a much faster rate than normal Arcanes. She also has a limited resistance to pain and can summon highly durable Soul Shields. Soul Arm Her Soul Arm takes the form of a double-edged, two-handed greatsword with a flaming blade. The sword has three alternate forms, which are a one-handed fire sword with a shield, and lastly a flaming spear with a shield. The flames her weapon emits, rather than being blazing hot, actually *freeze* enemies rather than burn them, and are so cold that they give off a sharp burning sensation. Trivia * She was formerly the main protagonist of another series of mine before I moved her and Gilbert to the Elysian Knights universe. * She is 16 years old. * She is also a lesbian. * Her favorite color is yellow. * Her favorite food is bacon. * She is inspired by Kiana Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3. * Of course, she is of Corinthian descent. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Character Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Blade-Type Arcanes Category:Human Category:Halflight Family Category:Team Radiance Category:Athena Blade